In the field of display technology, the resolution is an important parameter reflecting the display effect, and directly indicates the definition of display. In a broad sense, the resolution includes spatial resolution and time resolution. But generally, the resolution of a display device refers to the spatial resolution, i.e., the number of pixels in each row and the number of pixels in each column.
With continuous improvement of preparation process, the resolution of the display device is improved continuously. Taking a cell phone as an example, the resolution is increased significantly from QVGA to the present FHD, 2K in recent years. At the same time, with continuous increase in the resolution of the display device, it becomes more difficult to increase the resolution of the display device. Due to the limit of the aperture ratio of pixels, pixel circuits, etc., it is difficult to prepare more pixel points on a display panel.
Therefore, a technical solution in which the resolution of the display device is increased by changing the arrangement mode of pixels has been proposed in the prior art. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of pixels in PenTile arrangement mode in an existing display device. As shown in FIG. 1, each pixel R forms a pixel point D1 together with a pixel B and a pixel G which are located on the left side of the pixel R and forms a pixel point D2 together with a pixel G and a pixel B which are located at the right side of the pixel R; in addition, each pixel B forms a pixel point D3 together with a pixel R and a pixel G which are located on the left side of the pixel B and forms a pixel point D4 together with a pixel G and a pixel R which are located at the right side of the pixel B. It can be known from the above that, compared with the standard RGB arrangement mode, the PenTile arrangement mode increases the number of pixel points by sharing the pixel R and the pixel G on the premise that the number of pixels R, G and B remains unchanged, so as to improve the resolution of the display device.
However, in the PenTile arrangement mode, only one pixel can be shared between two adjacent pixel points generally, which limits the number of pixel points that can be increased, i.e., the display effect of the display device cannot be improved further after the resolution of the display device is increased to a certain extend.